


небо опрокинь

by pixieprinceling



Series: В рифму [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry, Songfic, Suicide, pretentious Russian poetry at that, really fucking sad again, what Kakashi would have said to his dad had it not been too late
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Summary: Злится ли он? Конечно, злится.Но ещё и болезненно, до дрожи в пальцах, скучает.
Series: В рифму [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923709
Kudos: 5





	небо опрокинь

**Author's Note:**

> Этим вечером я слушала минский лайв "Сансары", где тысячи людей в один голос кричали "когда меня не станет/я буду петь голосами моих детей и голосами их детей", и невозможно было не написать о Какаши, Сакумо и бесконечной боли между ними.
> 
> Фраза "в каждом наброске, в каждом черновике", выделенная курсивом - прямая цитата из песни.

Я ещё с детства усвоил – этому городу слабые не нужны.

Ты должен уметь сражаться, метать ножи, вести себя так, будто ты семь войн и мор уже пережил. А тебе – с половиной пять.

Отзовись, пожалуйста, я так устал в переулках тебя искать, взглядом цепляться за чье-то на твое похожее кимоно. Всё, что случается, всегда предопределено, и когда в цепи оловянных солдатиков лопается звено, они лишь тебя сочувственно похлопают по плечу.

А я их сострадания, слышишь ты, не хочу.

Я хочу держать тебя за руку, считать с тобой снегирей, хочу, наконец, чтоб ты мне рассказал о _ней_ , показал её фото, старые платья, выдохшиеся духи. Твои неумелые, через слово зачёркнутые недописанные стихи, хочу видеть, как между нами стирается её смертью нарисованная черта, как ты даёшь себе разрешение начать с неизмаранного листа,

и где я в шесть лет не безнадёжный,

до донышка выпитый

сирота.

Как мне не злиться после такого, скажи мне, как? Было бы легче, если б тебя захватил хитроумный враг, или волной беспощадной вдаль унесла река – скажи мне, как жить дальше, когда я – сын знаменитого слабака? Раз молчишь, значит, _снова_ кишка тонка?

У меня под неизменной маской – твоё лицо, и я, признаться, иногда ненавижу его до дрожи.

Я утешаю себя словами доморощенных мудрецов, что я – твоё продолжение, раз уж мы так похожи,

твоя возможность

исправить ошибки и всё зло, которое причинил.

Наверное, ты хотел бы услышать, что я простил. Что мне хватило моих теперь уже взрослых сил залезть в твою голову и выудить разумению не поддающуюся причину,

по которой ты дополнил список потерь твоего с детства седого сына.

Я остался, а ты из вагона выскочил налегке.

И всё же _в каждом наброске, в каждом черновике_ я вижу, как твоя рука скользит по моей руке, и нет названия той рёбра размалывающей тоске, которой я, как и кровью, по уши вымазался в ту ночь.

Я хотел всем сердцем, чтоб ты мне позволил тебе помочь, а ты в моей неловкости видел одну лишь жалость.

Знаешь, папа, осенние ночи намного длиннее, чем мне казалось. Садись у костра, расскажу тебе про усталость, и про то, как ноет на непогоду выпотрошенная глазница, о том, как мне в нашем промозглом доме уже много лет не спится, как колесу _сансары_ жестоким кем-то заведено крутиться…

И что я жду финального поражения больше своих побед –

Ведь какой б ни была дорога, она приведёт к _тебе_.


End file.
